Drinks After Work
by ksfan66
Summary: They've turned in their badges. Will they go their separate ways? Will they remain a family to help one of their own?
1. Chapter 1: Drinks After Work

Drinks After Work

**A/N: The title was borrowed from Toby Keiths' new single of his album of the same title. Wishing upon a star does not work. I still don't own NCIS.**

Chapter 1: Drinks after Work

"We don't have to do this," Tony said as he stood beside McGee in front of Zivas' desk.

Ziva looked up at the two men," I think we do."

Tim turned to Tony," Gibbs would do the same for us."

"McGee is right."

"You may not like how this ends Ziva," Tony specified.

"I have never depended on happy endings." Ziva supplied sadly.

McGee entered the directors' office, followed by Ziva then DiNozzo and stopped in front of Vances' desk.

"You three have something to say?"

Without out saying a word they laid their badges on his desk. Taking full responsibility for their own actions, they tendered their resignations.

~~~~~?~~~~~

As they left the building, they turn to look at what has been their surrogate home for what seems like forever.

Looking up, McGee reflects almost too soft to hear,"Now what?"

"What else, drinks are on me!" Tony answered while doing an about face.

Tim turned to follow, but Ziva stood there, staring, zoning out. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Ziva….?"

"This does not feel right," she pleaded keeping her back straight and head held high.

Tim softens his voice, "I know, but it was the only way."

Trying to maintain her emotions Ziva turns, "This was the first place, since my mother passed, that I felt at home, respected and…" linking her arms onto Tonys' and Tims' slowly walking away, Tony finishes her thoughts.

"And feared!" he quips.

"Yes Tony." Ziva smiles, "Feared and …loved."

Both men stopped and stared at Ziva.

"I guess deep down my father loved me, as a child." The friends started moving again slowly." But as I grew into the mossad, I felt like a tool. Something to be used to get what he wanted."

"Well, you know what I want?"

"Tony!" McGee snapped.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, McSmut, I mean a trip to O'Lordans for a drink or two or three."


	2. Chapter 2: Walking Home

Drinks After Work

Chapter 2: Walking Home

The three friends entered the establishment and proceeded to the corner, curved booth. The booth held more patrons, but they were expecting others to join them shortly.

As their appetizers arrived at the table, the other half of the group came through the door.

Quickening her steps Abby reached the table ahead of Ducky and Palmer.

"Is it true? Please tell me it's not true! I don't want it to be true!"

"Abby calm down my dear. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

Ducky, Jimmy and Abby stared at the seated three, waiting.

"Nice of you to join us. Here sit."

"We don't want to sit, we want…" surrendering they all sat as Ducky finished their collective thoughts.

"We want answers," he pleaded.

~~~~~?~~~~~

They shared a meal. They shared drinks. They shared tears. They were friends who didn't want to be separated again. No! Damn it, they were family! They decided right then and there they would find a way to keep their family together.

"Hey guys, why don't we call it the night?" Tim suggested.

As he stood up he asked if everyone was ok to drive, and offered his place to those who wanted to crash there. He only lived a five blocks away, really an easy walk.

"I guess I should call a cab, I don't have my go-bag with me." Tony knew he shouldn't drive, he was already buzzed.

"Going my way Tony?" Abby proposed.

"Why, need a lift little sister?"

Abby smiled at the endearment,"I thought since we're going in the same direction. I mean, I can pay for the cab, 'cause you know, you're unemployed, not that you couldn't get another job, 'cause you're really good at what you do, and, and, and….."

Abby took a deep breath and grabbed Tony in one of her famous hugs.

"I'm sorry,' she offered.

"Hey, it's cool, would love the company," consoled Tony.

Tony and Abby grabbed a cab outside the pub. Ducky wouldn't drink because of his meds, so he and Jimmy left in the morgan.

Since Ziva lived in Silver Spring also, she decide to walk with McGee back to his place. She loved walking in the evening.


	3. Chapter 3: Danger Around the Corner

Drinks After Work

Chapter 3: Danger Around the Corner

Realizing he hadn't gone grocery shopping lately, Tim took a side trip to an all-night deli.

"Ziva, how about bagels and cream cheese for breakfast?"

"Sounds great." She looped her hand through Tims' pocketed arm and smiled.

The deli was only a few blocks away. Tim and Ziva walked in silence, mostly. There were the sounds of the city at night and their collective sighs.

Her head was resting on Tims' shoulder, while his head laid gently on top of hers.

"Here we are Ziva."

Tim, ever the gentleman, held the door as Ziva entered.

"Dominic's the best in town, isn't that right Giovanni?"

When Tim looked to the deli counter for a response, a kid in typical street clothes spun and raised a gun in their direction. With no time to think Tim gave Ziva a push up the first isle.

"Get down!"

~~~~~?~~~~~

Ziva hit tiled floor hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She heard the gunshot and covered her head with her arms.

The gun must have been a large caliber, 20 gauge at least. When it hit Tim in the shoulder it sent him back outside, through the glass door.

By the time Ziva was able to get to her feet, she began looking for Tim.

The kid took off out the door hopping over her downed friend.

Quickly, without hesitation, she raced toward Tim.

"Call 911!" she shouted as she dropped to her knees next to him, and put pressure on his shoulder.

"McGee, can you hear me…? Come on Tim, talk to me!"

"Where is that ambulance!?"

~~~~~?~~~~~

Tim laid there, on the ground, stunned by what had just happened.

_"Whew what a kick, didn't tickle either!"_

_"Wait… oh my God, Ziva! Ziva, where are you?"_

Tim realized he wasn't moving, let alone being heard. He tried to move again, or scream, anything, but everything seems to stand still.

Suddenly Ziva came into his line of sight, shouting his name.

_"There you are, I was so worried, are you ok?"_

_"Ziva, why can't I hear you? I can feel the pressure of your weight. I can't focus."_

Not being able to answer, he decided to concentrate on what was happening around him. Ok, he was shot, in the shoulder, no biggie. Ziva was there taking control of the situation, again no big deal. He could hear the sirens in the distance, so help's on the way. So, why can't he move, or answer Ziva?

Tim started to have problems breathing . Feeling tired, his eyes started closing slowly.

"McGee, no, stay with me, don't close your eyes!"

Zivas' voice seems to be drifting farther and farther away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crime Scene

Drinks After Work

Chapter4: The Crime Scene

Gibbs had received a frantic call from Ziva, which was highly unusual for her. As he was running past officers to the scene he started flashing his badge to avoid being stopped unnecessarily. He got to the deli as the ambulance pulled away.

"Who's in charge here?"

"That would be Capt. Gerkin," a young officer replied pointing to a suit about ten feet away.

Approaching the suit, Gibbs searched the area for his people.

"Where are my agents?"

"You must be Special Agent Gibbs." Gerkin offered his hand.

Refusing to shake hands, Gibbs gave the captain a stare. "I asked you a question!"

While walking with Gibbs toward the deli Capt. Gerkin began with the sit-rep.

"Your two agents inadvertently surprised a robbery in progress." He aimed the lead agent in Zivas' direction.

Gibbs drew close to Ziva, slowly sitting beside her on the curb.

Zive looked up into the concerned, worried face of her boss. Even though he didn't say anything, she knew his was giving her a moment to compose her thoughts enough to answer him.

"Well, uh," Ziva took a deep breath before continuing.

"McGee opened the door for me, before I realized what was happening, he shoved me to the floor down the first aisle. I heard the shot, I, I, heard the shattering glass. By the time I got up the shooter was out the door, jumping over McGee and took off."

"What did he look like?"

"Like every other kid, jeans down to his knees, white hoodie up over his head."

"Kid?"

"He moved very quickly, agile."

"So, that's what he was wearing. What did he look like Ziva?"

"I don't know. Oh my God Gibbs, I don't know!"

"Alright, it's alright, we'll figure it out."

~~~~~?~~~~~

The first thing Tony saw when he arrived was Ziva wrapped in Gibbs arms being comforted.

"Boss, Ziva, how's McGee? Where is he?"

"He's on his way to the hospital with a shoulder wound."

Gibbs stood up, looking toward the crime scene, he slipped onto boss mode.

"DiNozzo, start snapping and sketching.

Ziva tag and bag."

Gibbs walked over to the clerk, who stood nervously, as Gibbs closed in on him.

"Special Agent Gibbs, your name?"

"Giovanni Rusco, sir."

"Ok, Giovanni, take a seat, breathe slowly, and tell me what you saw."

"Three men, two white and one was, I don't know he was a light brown, you know Hispanic or maybe bi-racial."

"Beside the way they were dressed; did you notice anything else, anything in their mannerisms?"

"They wore those new sneakers that would've cost me a weeks' wages and yellow bandanas like…." He paused.

"Like what," Gibbs insisted.

"Look it was a local gang and I have to work and live here…."

"And I have an agent on his way to the hospital with a bullet in him!" Gibbs stepped up to the mans' face.

"Look, they had the colors and the tats of the J.Y.D. Except the shooter, no tat."

"Okay, how'd it go down?"

"The first guy went back towards the meat counter. The last fella headed down the first aisle."

"So the shooter was second in the door?"

"Yeah he walked over here really nervous and all. Just hung around and waited."

"For…?"

"Listen, your agent and his girl walked in and all hell broke loose. If you ask me it was an initiation. Probably earned his JYD tat tonight."

Gibbs turned on his heels and yelled for DiNozzo.

"Yes boss?"

"Grab Ziva, check the tattoo parlors between here and the docks. We're looking for a fresh JYD tattoo."

"JYD?" Ziva asked after coming in at the end of the conversation.

"Junk Yard Dogs," both men chimed.

The surveillance camera showed the three men enter the store, guns visible in their waistbands. The first suspect reached into his hoodie, pulled out a spray can and hit camera one with black paint.

Camera two caught the flash of the gunshot from the back of the store. Number three had the perpetrators running through the door heading east on Liberty Street.


	5. Chapter 5: Holding His Own

Drinks After Work

Chapter 5: Holding His Own

Gibbs stood there staring at the doors to the surgical wing.

"This is getting old. Too many times I've been in this position, waiting." he wispered to himself.

He doesn't even notice Ducky and Jimmy sitting in the chairs carrying on their own quiet conversation. Tony, Ziva and Abby entered slowly, nodded to the doctor and his assistant, and walked up to Gibbs

"Boss... anything yet?"

"No..." realizing he had just answered Tony and that he was there beside him he turned.

"How about you, anything?"

"Huh? Oh no boss struck out. Think they might have their own artist on the premises."

"We're working on a warrant to get a look at their hangout for the weapon as well as fresh tatoos," Ziva added.

Abby spoke softly," And I'm still working with the surveillance tapes."

Gibbs faced the doors after the reports were done and the three of them sat in the remaining chairs.

"I don't think he can take much more of this," concerned Ducky.

"What about Ziva? Besides her fathers' death, I never seen her this edgy."

"I'll have a talk with her Tony." Ducky raised from his seat to catch up to a pacing Ziva.

"Hello Ziva, would you like to talk? I am a good listener after all."

"I know Ducky." Ziva paused before continuing. She's really not the type of person to open up about her feelings. The only person she trusted more than Gibbs was Ducky.

"It is not the dying Ducky. Sadly I am use to people I know in my line of work dying. Just lately they are doing it in front of me. Cassidy, Director Shepard, my father, McGee…"

"Don't count him out yet, Ziva!" Tony corrected.

~~~~~?~~~~~

Gibbs straghtened as the doctor came through the doors and stopped in front of them. Everyone was drawn to him as if he were a magnet. Praying for the only answer they'd accept.

"There were some complications, but Mr. McGee is holding his own."

There was a collective release of breath that was being held.

"If he survives it will be a long, hard road to recovery."

"What do you mean if? It was just a shoulder wound, wasn't it?" inquired Jimmy.

"Shoulder wound, yes. But the bullet hit the left sub-clavian artery."

"Oh dear." Ducky inadvertently let the family know the severity of the injury.

The doctor continued," The sub-clavian is the main artery directly attached to the aorta."

Gasps filled the air as everyone waited for the ball to drop.

"There was a great deal of internal bleeding. Mr. McGee went into cardiac arrest twice on the table causing a lack of oxygen to his brain. He has slipped into a coma. We'll be moving him to Cardiac ICU after a couple of hours in post-surgical."

Tears began to fall as they all asked how long before they can see their friend.

"Not today, but you can view him through the glass partition."

They stood there staring at the machines and wires and tubes that meant Tim was still with them. Tony was holding onto Ziva. Jimmy was comforting Abby. And Ducky placed his hand on Jethros' shoulder. Hushed, afraid to speak. As the nurses and the doctors entered Tims' room, they began to monitor this and adjust that.

The team silently decided, it's time to get back to work and catch the son-of-a-bitch that had no idea whose family he was messing with!


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Still Here

Drinks After Work

Chapter 6: I'm Still Here

_Beep…Beep…Beep. That's all I hear. Every once in a while an unfamiliar voice will say something._

"Good morning, Mr. McGee."

"How ya doing, Mr. McGee?"

"Having a nice nap, Mr. McGee?"

_Always the same thing every day, day-in and day-out. How long has it been anyway?_

_I want to wake up, I want to get out of bed, I want…_

"Hey probie! Don't you think this sleeping beauty gig has gone on long enough?"

_Tony, thank God! As annoying as you can be, I enjoy your visits_._ It makes me feel like I'm still here, awake, maybe even real._

"I'm not gonna kiss you, you know. Abby's coming by later, maybe we can talk her into it. She still carries a torch for you. Sad but true."

"Good morning sir, how's our patient doing?"

"Good morning nurse. Tony DiNozzo."

"This isn't Timothy McGee?"

"Yes he is, I am Tony. And your name?"

"Sorry, my name's Dixie."

"As in whistling Dixie?" The famous DiNozzo charm was fast at work. Not to mention the smile.

"Trust me you wouldn't want to know my real name. Dixie is just a nickname that stuck when I was a kid."

~~~~~?~~~~~

While going about the routine of checking vitals and monitors, Dixie carried on a conversation with her patient.

"Well Mr. McGee, when am I going to see those beautiful green eyes I keep hearing about?"

She turned to check Tims' cannula only to see those very eyes staring back at her.

"There they are. Nice to finally see them. Let me get your doctor."

Tony jumped from his chair. Tim was awake, after almost three weeks.

"Hey McGee, welcome back buddy. You've been missed."

The doctor came in followed quickly by nurse Dixie. They walked right pass Tony as he stepped outside and started hitting speed dial.

~~~~~?~~~~~

Everyone, except one noticeable absence, arrived practically at the same time all wanting to see Tim. Dixie stopped them in their tracks.

"Hold on there, only two at a time, we don't want to over whelm Mr. McGee with this mob."

Abby smiled," Honey, we're not a mob, we're family."

"Yes ma'am a very caring family by what I could tell. I think I've tripped over all of you several times. Just don't go overboard. You may not see it, but patients such as Mr. McGee can get frustrated when they're unable to communicate."

Ducky and Gibbs were sitting in front of Dr. Reids desk as he pulled a file to the center.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it. Mr. McGee has a lot of work ahead of him, but he can recover. Maybe not 100%, but he can become independent."

"Right now he can't speak or move, memorys a little spotty. He'll need a lot of rehab for his motor skills alone."


	7. Chapter 7: Team McGee

Drinks After Work

Chapter 7: Team McGee

Tony and Gibbs are at the hospital almost every day, but today was special. It's moving day. They wanted Tim to know they're there for him every step of the way.

They followed the medical transport to Tims' rehab center an hour away in Mt. Airy, MD.

Ducky and Abby will be there to greet them. Ducky insisted on coordinating Tims' arrival. Meanwhile, Abby gave his room a touch of home. A laptop, a typewriter, a few pictures of the team and Jethro his dog rounded it all out. No dreary hospital linen neither. The nuns had hand crafted Tim a "miracle quilt". Every stitch placed with prayer and TLC. In the center was a cross-stitch of St. Christopher.

Tony had asked, "Why St. Christopher? Isn't he the traveling saint?"

"Patron Saint of travelers, Tony. Tim has a long road to recovery to travel.

While Tim was being settled in his room, there was a meeting in the conference hall. It consisted of Tims' army of doctors and his family.

~~~~~?~~~~~

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Scott Ballard, director of the Bray Rehabilitation Center. We have a top notch staff here and promise to do our best by Mr. McGee. Let me introduce the McGee team. To my left Tims' physical therapist Jason Mooney."

"Call me J-Mo. There's to many Jasons working here to keep us straight."

"Occupational therapist, Bayleigh Wingam.

"Good afternoon."

"And Dr. Phillip Clifford, Tims speech therapist."

A slight nod was all the acknowledgement he gave.

"So much for speech." Tony whispered leaning into Abbys ear.

An elbow to his ribs was all Tony needed to remind him "wrong place-wrong time".

Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, boss and medical power of attorney."

"Dr. Donald Mallard, personal physician and second power of attorney.

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr, very special agent and partner. He's the little brother I never had."

"Abigail Sciuto, forensics and I'd like to think Tims' best friend.

"Are there any next of kin available?"

Gibbs looked straight at Dr. Ballard, matter-of-factly and spoke clearly, so there wouldn't be a misunderstanding.

"You're looking at 'em. Tims family lives in Oregon. What can we do to help?"

J-Mo, who seemed a bit hyper-ADD, volunteered his plans first.

Mr. McGee, excuse me, Tim will be having PT two times a day. In the morning we'll be working on upper body. The evenings will focus on keeping his leg muscles active in case he…"

"You mean when. When Tim walks again."

Everyone smiled at Abby.

"Yes ma'am. My apologies, When."

Bayleigh informed the crew that she'd be working on Tims' fine motor skills.

"Tim will be able to feed, groom and write with little or no help when he's ready to leave here."

Tony waited with anticipation for Dr. Cliffords audible words of wisdom.

"Mr. McGee most certainly will regain the use of his voice and be able to communicate."

The jury was still out on Dr. Clifford. For being a speech therapist, he sure wasn't big on words. The home team liked the energy of J-Mo and the shyness of Bayleigh.

With battle plans drawn they all went to see Tim settled and take their leave for the evening.


	8. Chapter 8: Support Team

Drinks After Work

Chapter 8: Support Team

Tony walked in early, around eight a.m. After two weeks of lying there staring through space, Tim was in an upright position. Bayleigh had attached a spoon to Tims' right hand. His attempts to feed himself weren't very successful.

"He's left handed you know."

"Yes sir. It's in his file. However his left hand is not cooperating and is paralyzed still."

"Tim."

"Huh?"

"He has a name, it's Tim and Tim is sitting right in front of you."

"You're correct, my apologies."

Tonys' eyes darted back and forth between Tim and Bayleigh. She got the hink and turned to face Tim.

"And my apologies to you Tim."

Tim bounced from Tony to Bayleigh with a grin that has been missed since the shooting.

Bayleigh finished OT with breakfast and left Tim with his visitor.

~~~~~?~~~~~

"I brought a movie, three actually. For you Elf-lord, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy."

"Hey, one of my favorites too. Although nothing beats the original Star Wars trilogy. The one with Luke Skywalker not Anakin Skywalker."

Tony looked to the door as he recognized the voice of J-Mo.

"Oh no not another geek-a-zoid!" He just finished OT, no time before PT?"

"Not if he wants to get on his feet and go home."

You can see the light in Tims' eyes when instead of leaving Tony asked if he could tag along. Tony moved out of the way as J-Mo pulled the wheelchair closer to the bed.

"Okay Tim, we're going to get you into this chair for right now. Don't get comfortable though. I plan on working really hard to get you out of it."

Tony watched J-Mo pull Tims' legs off the side of the bed and place Tims arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight we're going to do this in one move on three, ready?"

Knowing there wouldn't be an answer J-Mo wrapped his arms around Tims' torso and started the count.

"One. Two. Three."

On three Tim was lifted in one smooth motion and placed in the chair.

"That was the easy part. Now let's get down to PT for the hard part."

~~~~~?~~~~~

There were several patients with their therapists working at various stations when the three men walked in. One man stood alone, waiting. It's hard to tell who had the biggest smile on their face when the man explained.

"I told you I would be here."

"Mr. Gibbs sir, nice of you to join us. I don't think we have to worry about your support team Tim."

J-Mo put both his hands on Tim.

"Let's jump in!"

Tony and Gibbs picked up two pounders dumb-weights as J-Mo strapped weighted wrist bands on Tim.

The two of them started with arm curls while Tim concentrated in just lifting his right arm, if only for a couple of inches.

By the end of his first PT session Tim was thoroughly worn out and ready for a nap.

"I know you're tired, but three squares is a major step toward gaining your strength back."

Tim gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

Giving what was hardly a slap on the back of the young agents head Gibbs volunteered Tony to join him for lunch.

"I've got a meeting in MTAC but Tony can stay and have lunch with you."

"Yeah, I hear the foods pretty good here. Besides being the excellent investigator that I am, I have to make sure they're not trying to poison you."

THWACK! That was a head slap.


	9. Chapter 9: Breakthrough

Drinks After Work

Chapter 9: Breakthrough

It had been a particularly boring day for Timothy McGee. Breakfast, OT, PT, lunch, nap, speech, PT, dinner and then back to his room. Everyday- all day. Four weeks same schedule. Boring! It wouldn't be so bad if Tim only felt he was making some progress.

Dr. Clifford is sitting across from Tim, again, with his usual paraphernalia holding a blue ball.

_I know it's a ball. I know it's blue. It sounds like ba-loo baw-lah. I can't try any harder than I already am._

"Try again Tim, ba ba ba..."

Tim presses his lips together to form the b sound and takes a deep breath. The only sound created was a soft hum.

"Good start, now do it again, one more time, open your mouth after the hum. MMMM baw-luh. Just like that."

Resigning to "one more time" Tim attempts the exercise again. As he reaches the humming sound, the door swings open and Gibbs walks through the door.

Without thinking Tim faces the door and releases the breath he was holding.

"Boss!"

"Well, yeah McGee. Am I too early for PT?"

Dr. Clifford noticed the eye contact between the two friends.

"I believe you're right on time Mr. Gibbs. Congratulations Tim."

J-Mo walked into a three way stare down.

"Did I miss something?"

Without losing eye contact Tim repeated himself.

"Boss!"

"Halleluiah, he speaks! Now how about we get working on going vertical?"

~~~~~?~~~~~

J-MO is just as excited as Tim, but warns him.

"Timmy my boy, I expect no less of an effort from you in PT. There'll be no time for tongue wagging now that you're talking."

J-Mo was putting a belt with handles around Tims' waist as he talked.

"The handles give me something to hold on to while you hold on to this."

From off to the side J-Mo pulls a walker over to Tim.

Tim wasn't so sure though. He sat there staring at the apparatus.

"Come on Tim you got this."

The confidant nod from his boss was all Tim needed for motivation. He grabbed on to either side of the walker and nodded back.

"Pull yourself to the edge of the chair. Okay, lean forward until your shoulders are even with your hands. Now act as if you are doing a push-up, only use your legs as well as your arms."

Nervous, with a lot of shaking, the first attempt was a disappointment.

"That was a good try, Tim"

Looking over at Gibbs J-Mo gave a get over here kind of nod. Following J-Mos' lead Gibbs grabbed one of the handles on the belt.

"Alright Tim, again. One. Two. Three!"

Tim could feel his muscles straining under the lift of his body weight. He also noticed the assist from behind.

"Good, good, steady, steady."

Pulling the walker a few inches in from Tim, J-Mo encouraged Tim to take his first step.

"Try bringing your left foot forward."

After great effort and little success an impatient J-Mo raised his voice slightly.

"Drag the damn foot if you have to!"

Lifting his left hip, Tim was able to manipulate his foot into obeying his command.

A bid cheer and a couple of whoop-whoops carried out the door and down the hall.

The employees as well as the patients knew there was another breakthrough for one of their residents.


	10. Chapter 10: Going Home

Drinks After Work

Chapter 10: Going home

It has been a long three weeks. But, oh the difference it made. Tim quickly left the walker behind, using a cane in his right hand. There's a slight limp, with his left hand hanging loosely to his side.

Today was a special day. Tim was going home. He couldn't exactly be by himself. His apartment was on the third floor and only had one bedroom. Tony only had one bedroom also, so no can do either.

Gibbs house was the only logical choice. The first floor had a guest room with full bath.

Tim was finishing his packing when J-Mo wandered in.

"Hey, hey, hey the man is ready to play!"

Hearing J-Mos' voice Tim lowered his chin to his chest and whispered.

"I don't think I'm ready for this J-Mo."

"Whaaat? We've done all we can do. It's time to leave the nest little bird."

"So it's bye, bye McBirdie is it?"

J-Mo reached for the high five Tony was throwing in the air.

"Looks like your ride is here."

"No, s-s-suppose to stay with B-B-Boss."

Tony glanced at his feet before looking Tim in the eye.

"Boss got called out on assignment. It's you and me kid. Just like brothers and Dad's not home so we can party."

"Boss…house…still?"

"Unless you want to sleep at Abbys', coffin and all."

"Eeew, once …is…enough!"

"Okay then, let's get you to the car and on our way."

"You…driving T-T-Tony?"

"That's alright, isn't it?"

"Car-killer."

It's been a long time since they shared a hardy laugh like that. By the look of confusion on J-Mos' face, an explanation was in order.

As J-Mo helped Tim buckle in he looked over at Tony.

"Drive carefully, don't undo all our hard work."

"Hey, they were not my fault!"

"If you say so."

J-Mo winked at Tim and handed him an envelope.

"If you need anything at all, you got my number, right?"

Tim nodded his head and thanked J-Mo.

"Anytime man, although not in the same capacity, okay?"

~~~~~?~~~~~

Tim smiled as the car pulled away from the curb. The smile faded as Tim turned the envelope over and over in his hand.

"What you got there partner?"

"I don't know."

"Open it and look.'

"I can't Tony."

Tim watched out the side window as he whispered.

"I can't read."

"Seriously?"

"We're working on it. I can recognize letters and I know the sounds they make. For some reason my brain won't connect them into words."

The car was quiet after that revelation.

~~~~~?~~~~~

While Tim got settled in the guest room Tony made the call for dinner.

"Pizza ok with you buddy?"

"Yeah."

"Let's find a movie to watch while waiting for the pizza guy. What are you in the mood for, huh?"

Tony went to check on Tim when he didn't get an answer. He found him sitting on the bed, rediscovering his photographs. Putting names to faces as he touched Zivas' face.

"Ninja?"

"Uh huh, Ziva David."

"She was with me when…Oh God is she dead Tony?"

"NO! Just M.I.A. She waited until you woke up, gave me a kiss and left. She said she wasn't going to let this happen again."

"It wasn't her fault."

"I think she knows that. Ziva just needs some time to sort things out, that's all."

~~~~~?~~~~~

Putting a smile back on his face he tugged at Tims' sleeve.

"Come on movie time. Any preferences?"

With a grin from ear to ear the obvious choice was spoken.

"Star Wars!"

"Why'd I even ask?" From the beginning I suppose?"

"New Hope!"

"Your wish is my command."

Tony had bought a new flat screen and DVD player earlier in the week. He knew the boss didn't have them and that Tim would be staying there. Everything was turned on and the movie was in the DVD drive, but no movie. The two men looked at each other.

"I got this. Probably a loose cable."

Tim could hear Tonys' frustration as he plugged and unplugged the cables.

"How's that?"

"Picture, no sound."

"I don't know what it could be. The cables looked right."

The doorbell rang and Tony went to answer it.

"Can I try?"

"Knock yourself out."

Tony grabbed a couple of cold beers from the fridge and returned to the living room with dinner. Tim sat down and pushed play on the remote.

The familiar scroll appeared on the screen as well as the orchestration everybody has come to associate with the franchise.

"Second nature. I guess once a geek always a geek."


	11. Chapter 11: The Return of McGeek

Drinks After Work

Chapter 11: The Return of McGeek

McGee was like a little boy seeing the movie for the first time. Tony noticed how intense he was watching and snatched the remote from Tims' hands.

"I've got an idea."

"No, don't turn it off, it's just getting good!"

"Relax McSkywalker I wouldn't think of it."

After studying the remote Tony found the button he was looking for. Sub-titles appeared on the screen.

"What's that for?"

"Just watch and pay attention to what you see as well as what you hear."

They sat quietly, watching for another half hour or so.

~~~~~?~~~~~

"Tony, stop the movie!"

"What? Why?"

"Just pause it Tony."

The screen grab was of Luke in his x-wing fighter just before he deactivated the targeting system.

Tim stood slowly and walked to the TV and Tony followed.

"Tim…?"

Tim brought his fore finger to the screen, pointed at each syllable and spoke softly.

"Loo kah u-u-use the f-for sss."

He repeated louder this time.

"Luke use the force. Is that right Tony?"

"You bet it is! The geek is back!"

"I can read Tony! I can read!

Screams, whistles, and whoop-whoops were all Ducky and Abby heard as the got to the front door. Looking at each other, the entered cautiously. The "boys" were jumping and throwing high-fives at each other.

"So, did we win the lottery or what?"

"Abby, Ducky I can read!"

Tim picked up a magazine to prove to himself as well as his friends that it was true. He picked out random words and started reciting them.

"Boat. Woodworking. Tools…"

"You're just showing off now."

They all looked at Tim to see why he had become suddenly quiet. He held his book in his hand.

"This is mine. I wrote this."

Abby rushed into one of her hugs and Tim returned it.

"Indeed you did my boy."

"Deep Six. Number one on the bestseller list," Tony boasted.

~~~~~?~~~~~

Two weeks after release from rehab Tim finally got Duckys' ok for light desk duty. This particular morning Tim found it hard to concentrate.

"What is it Tim?"

"I want to see them Tony."

"Them who? What?"

"The surveillance tapes of the shooting."

"Really Tim, they were inconclusive."

"Tony…please?"

"Need some help setting up?"

"Nah, I'll take it down to Abbys lab if that's okay?"

"Let me know if you need anything."

~~~~~?~~~~~

Tony was about to retrieve Tim when Abby ran into the bullpen dragging Tim behind her.

"Tony, Tony, Tony! Tim did it, he identified the shooter!"

"How?"

"Watch, it's brilliant!"

The tape was cued to where you can see the shooter in the convex mirror at the front of the store.

"We've seen this Tim."

"Left-handed," Tim insisted.

"Tim it's a reflection, therefore the shooter is right-handed. Three of the four fresh JYD tattoos were right-handed and tested positive for GSR."

"Check it out Tony. It's a reflection of a reflection. What you're seeing in the mirror is the cold soda box at the front of the counter. The cold box showed the reflection and the mirror flipped it back!"

For once Tony was speechless.

"What'd I tell you, brilliant," Abby elated.

Abby laid her bright red lips on Tims ckeek leaving the perfect SWAK.

~~~~~?~~~~~

John "Cowboy" Westley was safely tucked away in jail almost a year after the incident.

The three musketeers were closing up shop when Tony made a suggestion.

"Drinks after work? They're on me."

Tony was leaving his desk when his phone rang.

"Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo…"

A voice he was not expecting, but missed very much answered.

"Tony?"

"Ziva?

THE END

**A/N: Mwaaa Haaa Haaa (evil laugh) CLIFFHANGER! This was my first try at a longer story. Let me know what I did right as well as what I did wrong. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
